The New York Tracys
by NWalshe
Summary: 20 years ago John left his family and now he is reunited with his family. But so much has changed as John is now one of the New York 100's and his children run the Upper East Side with beauty talent and power. HIATUS
1. The New York Tracys

Preview 2- The New York Tracys

* * *

><p>New York was the place to be if you were young, rich and beautiful and that was what Arianna (Annie), Nathaniel (Nate) and Caroline (Carlie) Tracy were. They were the children of John Tracy and Susan Price-Tracy. John Tracy (Jonathan Glenn Tracy) was the estranged son of billionaire ex-astronaut Jefferson Tracy. John, who was also an ex-astronaut, had his fingers in many pies, he was a best-selling author of both non-fiction and fiction (he has a Sci-Fi series called the Fallen Stars), he taught astronomy at Columbia University, wrote a science column for the New York Times, worked with his father-in-law on some projects but what made him liked was that he was a humanitarian. He was the patron for a charity for underprivileged kids and donated 5 million a year to various charities. He was successful to say the least. Susan Price-Tracy was the daughter of tycoon Arthur Price, he owned half of the New York skyline, including 12 major hotels. Her family was some of the original New York 100. She was a highly successful fashion designer with worldwide fame. Now for the kids. The 3 Tracy kids were the picture of perfection in their world. All 3 had platinum blond hair and brilliant blue eyes. They had million dollar educations, for the elder 2 the Fairwood Ivy league Preparation Day-School on the Upper East Side (they were the top of the social food chain at Fairwood, the Lion and the Lioness.) For Carlie it was the Hailday School for Girls (where she was the Lioness) in a year she would start Fairwood. Arianna (16) was truly beautiful with a mixture of classic beauty and youthful good looks. The only thing that out shone her beauty was her raw talent. Her painting hung in the Soho Gallery, she was a multi-platinum recording artist, she modelled (she could be seen on a billboard in time square) and like her father she was a best-selling author of a book called The Fall From Grace which topped the New York Times list. Her beauty and talent was compared to the late Lucille Tracy. Nate (15) was more like his uncle Scott. He came 3rd in People's top 100 and had graced many teenage girls walls because like his sister he was beautiful. He was very talented he had a black belt, played Lacrosse, Polo, Tennis, Football, Soccer, Baseball, Field Hockey, he ran (short distance and long), he swam, he even skydived (his parents didn't like that much). On top of all this he was also a up and coming rockpunk artist. He was going places fast. Carlie was the baby of the family, but she didn't look like it. With her wavy waist length blond hair she was starting to rival her sister, even at 13. Like her siblings she was musically talented, she had mastered the piano, violin, flute, guitar, bass, cello, saxophone (both tenor and alto) harp and clarinet. She was also a painter (a brilliant on at that). Her father said that she was like his brother Virgil. Their lives were easy but little did they know it was about to get harder.


	2. The First Meeting

Annie was sitting in Central Park with Nate (who had recently dyed the tips of his hair black). It was about a week until they would return to Fairwood, Annie for her Junior year and Nate for his Sophomore year. He was smoking while lying on a bench while she was texting and watching some guys play basket ball. 2 girls, both blonde, walked past them, neither Nate or Annie took notice of them but the girls noticed them.

"Excuse me are you Arianna and Nathaniel Tracy?" one of the girls asked.

"What's it to you?" Nate said putting his cigarette out on the bench.

"We were just wondering if you were the spoilt and over privileged side of our family." the other girl said with a slight British accent.

"Sorry?" Nate said.

"I'm Elizabeth Tracy, daughter of Scott Tracy and Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward." She said in a holier than thou voice. "And this is my cousin Hannah."

"Hi" Hannah said with a smile.

"Well to answer your question yes we are Tracys but we don't give a flying fuck who you are and if you call us spoilt again you'll learn what my black belt taught me." Annie said.

"Well you are. My father says that you and that father of yours flaunt your money around for the world to see. Grandpa says that your father should stop indulging your every whim and make you give up these "jobs" and concentrate on your studies." Elizabeth said. Instead of indulging them any longer Annie and Nate walked away. When they returned home they told their father about their encounter with the bitchy blonds. He wasn't happy to say the least.


	3. Family Drama

The temper of John Tracy was that of legend, he had once punched out a man who insulted his wife. He stormed into his father's office, where his brothers sat.

"Johnny" Alan said shocked, John had changed in the 20 years that they last saw each other (John left home when he was 21), he had a few winkles and a few grey hairs, though it was hard to see them against his platinum blond hair. He was wearing a tailored Italian suit that made him look more like a high priced lawyer than a college professor.

"Good you all are here," he said anger thick in his voice. "Now where the hell to you all get off bad mouthing my family and my parenting skills?"

"Everything we said is true you indulges your children's every wish" Scott said.

"How the fuck would you know? None of you have met my children, and just because I let them live their lives how they want to doesn't mean I over indulge them. Oh and Scott at least my children know when to shut the hell up." John said.

"What do you mean by that?" Scott said.

"Your daughter, Elizabeth, went up to my elder children and started telling them everything you had said and after being told to leave she just kept on going. So maybe you need to teach your little girl how to behave." John said.

"Your children are lying, Lizzie is a kind, caring, considerate girl she would never do that." Scott said.  
>"You're wrong there Scotty, Lizzie has mean streak, she threw a glass at Dylan last week." Virgil said.<p>

"Apologise for calling my children liers." John said.  
>"No. Your children are stuck up brats." Scott said,with this John lost his patience, he drew back his fist and punched Scott square in the face.<p>

"Never say that again." John said and with this the anger seemed to leave him.

"Never seen you do that Johnny." Gordon said. "How have you been?"

"Great, 3 beautiful children, hot wife, town house on 5th Avenue. You?" he said.

"Great as well. 2 beautiful little girls and beautiful new born son, an amazing wife and a job I love. I train swimmers now and help people with back injures get back on their feet, no pun intended." Gordon said.

"That's great to hear." John said smiling.

"Are you just going to leave me down here?" Scott asked from the floor. John helped him up.

"Sorry for punching you, but I defend my kids." he said.

"It's okay." Scott said.

"So how have the rest of you been?" John asked.

Over the next half hour John learned that Scott had married Lady P and had Elizabeth as well as twin boys named Lucas and Danny. Virgil had been married for 15 years to a women named Kathleen and they had 2 girls, Hannah and Ellie, Virgil also had a 17 year old son named Dylan by a women he used to date who past away when Dylan was 6 months old. Gordon had married a women named Sarah and their kids were called Maddie, Maya and Thomas and Alan had married TinTin they had 3 kids, Mia, Freddie and Tristan and Tintin was 4 months pregnant with their 4th. He also learned that they all lived in New York and that the Island had become a holiday home as the IR had been disbanded years ago. The office door opened and Jefferson Tracy entered. The last 20 years had been good on him, his hair was almost completely grey and he a quite a few wrinkles but he seemed quite healthy for a 64 year old (AN Jeff had been 21 when Scott was born and Scott is now 43), his eyes widened in shock at his long lost son.

"John." he said shocked.

"Hey dad, so you don't like my parenting style." he said smiling slightly.

"You treat your children like their adults." Jeff said.

"And you treat your adult children like their infants but I don't judge." John said.

"Lets leave it at that son." Jeff said.

"Okay, I'll leave it. It's good to see you dad." John said, he'd missed his father and brothers.  
>"It's good to see you too Johnny." Jeff said pulling John into a tight hug.<p>

"I missed you dad." John muttered.

"I missed you too son." Jeff said.


End file.
